La Danza de la Piña Roja
by Kodoku-moh
Summary: Después de la traición de Aizen, el Seiretei esta sumido en una tensión palpable. Renji, deseoso de entrar ya en acción, hace frente a su rutina dando la bienvenida a nuevos miembros de su escuadrón. Es en ese momento cuando se fija en Akemi Tomoe, una joven brillante que podrá su mundo patas arriba. Renji x Ooc. Mezcla extraña del mundo Bleach con mi propio mundo de fantasía


**Holaaa! Bueno este no es un fic al uso.; me refiero a que utilizo el universo de Bleach, pero incorporando personajes propios, con historias propias y relacionándolos con los personajes que tanto queremos y adoramos. Empecé escribiendo esto hace meses, quizás un año, como curiosidad, sin intención de publicarlo. Hasta hoy :)**

**Espero que os guste. Es un Renji x Ooc (no sé si se escribe así. Se me dan fatal este tipo de cosas)**

**La historia y los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo. **

P.D. Soy fan absoluta de la pareja Byakuya x Renji. Tengo una historia de ellos, muy muy subidíta de tono, pero no sé si podría subirla aquí. Bss

* * *

- ¡¿A la sexta división?!- aun recordaba la emoción que sintió al enterarse de su incorporación al escuadrón del renombrado capitán Kuchiki. Estar bajo sus órdenes era el aliciente que necesitaba para seguir esforzándose y perfeccionar sus técnicas.

Durante sus años en la academia shinigami se había dedicado a estudiar a todas las divisiones y sus roles en el Seiretei, convirtiéndose en la sexta su objetivo final. Y lo había conseguido. Ahora, que estaba en su presentación como novata, no podía dejar de rememorar todo el camino que la había llevado hasta ese punto. No pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al recordar las carreras por la mañana arrastrando a Sawakita hasta la clase o las largas tardes conversando junto a sus compañeros bajo la brisa de los árboles en los jardines de la academia. Sintió cierta añoranza por los tiempos que nunca volverían, pero estaba convencida de que lo que le esperaba sería mucho más interesante.

Un repentino revuelo la hizo poner atención hacia la puerta que estaba en la pared de enfrente. Sus aun desconocidos compañeros no dejaban de murmurar entre ellos mientras se hacían señas entre ellos. La curiosidad hizo mella en Tomoe, quién empezó a mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados intentando ver aquello que se le ocultaba a causa de su estatura. Se enfadó consigo misma por haberse entretenido demasiado y no coger un buen sitio. 'Maldito Sawakita', pensó.

El estruendo se hizo más sonoro e instintivamente ladeó levemente la cabeza para mirar. Tan sólo verle sintió un respingo en el corazón que le obligo a apoyar su mano en el pecho. Ahí estaba. El capitán Kuchiki daba la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de su escuadrón, instándoles a seguir superándose día a día y estar al nivel que la división exigía. Al oír esas palabras, Akemi Tomoe frunció instintivamente el ceño: esa debía ser su línea de trabajo. Apretó con fuerza las manos y tomó aire. Si de verdad quería lograr sus objetivos debía trabajar mucho. No quería ser una más, quería ser considerada y estar a punto para cualquier problema que surgiera. Volvió en si con los aplausos finales y se unió a ellos con algo de torpeza, al tiempo que volvía a mirar a su alrededor. Justo a su derecha vio cómo dos chicas cuchicheaban algo sonrojadas, mientras miraban hacia adelante. Siguió sus miradas y sonrió casi con pesadez. El capitán se había girado para abandonar la sala con el gesto sereno que acostumbraba. Si era cierto que era un hombre tremendamente atractivo, ella siempre lo había visto como un ejemplo a seguir, aunque comprendía perfectamente la inclinación de algunas de sus compañeras. Estaba totalmente justificado.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del hombre que caminaba a escasos pasos detrás de él. Se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes a tenor de su llamativo color de pelo y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Tomoe se mordió levemente el labio inferior hasta que vio cómo todos empezaban a moverse, dejándose llevar hasta la salida.

- ¡Tomoe¡- gritó alguien a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, Hiromi y Maeda caminaban con cierta dificultad hasta ella. En el rostro de Maeda se podía notar la incomodidad que estaba notado en ese momento.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que habíais venido a este escuadrón. ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?- preguntó Tomoe con los brazos en jarras. Hiromi titubeó.

- Lo cierto es que no estábamos seguros. Tú fuiste de las primeras en entrar, mientras que nosotros tuvimos que esperar a una 'repesca'- la joven bajó levemente la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

Tomoe relajó su gesto y se acercó a sus amigos, a los que abrazó con efusividad. Ahora sí que estaba verdaderamente contenta. Maeda acarició con cariño la cabeza de su amiga y se deshizo del abrazo. El joven no acababa de sentirse muy cómodo con ese tipo de gestos, aunque jamás admitiría que le agradaban. Se recolocó las solapas y se fijó en alguien que se aproximaba a demasiada velocidad hacia ellos. Con las alarmas activadas posó su mano encima de la empuñadura de su zampakuto. Un resoplido salió de su boca al reconocer las facciones de su amigo. Aun estando rojo como un tomate y tremendamente sudado, Sawakita era Sawakita.

El nuevo miembro de la onceava división apareció totalmente descolocado, con el traje mal puesto espada en mano. Parecía que estuviera huyendo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Sawakita?- preguntó Maeda con sospecha. Nunca se habría imaginado a su amigo en ese estado. Y menos huyendo de algo o de alguien. Por su parte, su amigo intentaba recuperar el aire perdido a causa de la carrera. Con algo de fastidio miró hacia arriba y se reincorporó con orgullo. Volvía a ser el hombre de siempre.

- Estoy bien. No pasa nada- ante la mirada atónita e increíble de sus amigos suspiró con fastidio- Sólo es que la teniente tenía ganas de jugar al pilla pilla encima de la espalda del capitán. Si te pillan, luchas con ellos a muerte. Es un simple ejercicio de supervivencia- y sonrió de lado.

Tomoe miró a su amigo algo sorprendida. Desde que se habían conocido en la academia, Sawakita se había esforzado en entrar en el escuadrón del capitán Zaraki por sus ansias a la hora de luchar. Dominaba las técnicas del cuerpo a cuerpo, así como la destreza de su espada. Muchas veces habían entrenado juntos para subir sus respectivos niveles, pero sabía que Sawakita estaba muy por encima de ella hasta el punto de contenerse. Tomoe sabía que esa era una más de las consideraciones que tenía con ella. Sonrió al verle tan pletórico. Donde otros veían cansancio y cierto miedo, ella veía orgullo, satisfacción y mucha adrenalina.

- Sawakita- dijo Tomoe señalando con la mirada hacia su espalda- Sigue disfrutando.

Cuando el joven giró levemente su cabeza pudo ver cómo su capitán se acercaba espada en mano acompañado de su teniente, eternamente sonriente. Entonces miró a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias- y lanzándole un beso salió corriendo con el capitán casi pisándole los tobillos. No sabía por qué, pero aquella imagen iba a serle muy familiar a partir de aquél momento.

Ya dentro de la oficina, el teniente Renji Abarai suspiró de cansancio. Aun sentía los estragos de la resaca en su cabeza, mientras se prometía una y otra vez que no volvería a beber. Todo había sido culpa de la teniente Matsumoto y su insistencia por celebrar el inicio del curso, como ella lo llamaba. Cualquier excusa era buena parar beber y él, ante la euforia de los demás, se había dejado llevar hasta grados insospechados. Ahora, sintiéndose morir, se culpaba de no tener más fuerza de voluntad.

Siguió a su taicho hasta su despacho cargado con todas las fichas de los nuevos miembros y las dejó encima de su escritorio. Le gustaba conocer al detalle el expediente de todos y cada uno de los novatos, aunque evitaba recordar sus nombres. Con parsimonia se sentó detrás de la mesa y empezó a leer cuidadosamente todos los informes en silencio. Renji se mantuvo en silencio con las brazos a la espalda esperando alguna orden, pero al ver que su superior le ignoraba, como tantas veces, optó por abandonar la estancia.

Nada más salir sintió cómo toda la presión se esfumaba. Se apoyó en la puerta con cansancio y apoyó una de sus manos en la cabeza. Estaba a punto de estallarle. Recordó de nuevo a Matsumoto agitando una de las botellas en su cara con la sonrisa digna de alguien ebrio y sintió cómo la furia lo invadía. Se fue hacia los baños del escuadrón con cara de pocos amigos, algo que obligaba a todos sus subordinados a mirar hacia otro lado. Sabían que en aquellos momentos su superior no era una buena compañía. Fue directamente a los lavamanos, se quitó la cinta blanca que llevaba en la frente y la mojó a conciencia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente mojada se la volvió a colocar en la frente, provocando un leve gemido al sentir el frío líquido bajar por su cara. Le dolía horrores y, aunque había simulado como había podido ante su capitán, sabía que él también se había dado cuenta. Eso le valdría alguna pena económica, lo sabía.

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo con el pañuelo encima y cerró los ojos. Cuando se acostumbró a la sensación le pareció hasta placentera. Pero toda satisfacción desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que apenas era media mañana y que la llegada de la noche aun estaba muy lejana. Se maldijo de nuevo ante su estupidez. Fue entonces cuando escuchó unas risas fuera e instintivamente se levantó con el pañuelo en la mano. No podía dejar que sus subordinados le vieran de esa guisa. Así que tragándose el orgullo se encerró en uno de los cubículos.

Hiromi entró cómo un aspaviento en los baños del sexto escuadrón seguida de Tomoe. La joven rubia estaba exteriorizando sus nervios y ya no podía aguantar más. Aun con dificultad intentaba desabrocharse el cinturón del hakama, provocando aun más nerviosismo en su bufeta. Su amiga reía desde los lavamanos y le intentaba poner más nerviosa.

- Hiromi, Hiromiii que se te escaapa- canturreaba la castaña mientras movía sus dedos al son de su música. Por su parte, la rubia gruñía desde el cubículo.

- Tomoe, ésta me la pagas. Guárdate que no estés en la misma situación que yo- decía algo más aliviada mientras su amiga reía. Cuando salió la rubia la risa cesó a tenor de la mala cara que traía. No dijo nada hasta que se hubo secado bien las manos- Vamos, Hiromi. No te pongas así… sólo era una broma- y la abrazó con cariño.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy muy contenta de que Maeda haya entrado con nosotras- se sonrojó levemente al decir esto, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

- Lo sé- y la atrajo hacia sí- Pero él no tiene ni idea, ¿cierto?- Hiromi asintió con timidez al tiempo que contraía los hombros. Besó la frente de su amiga y la estrujó hasta que su amiga tuvo necesidad de aire- Oye, durante la presentación de hace un rato… ¿sabes quién es aquél hombre de pelo rojo?- la joven rubia no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Es imposible que no sepas quién es. Tú, quién estuvo estudiando todas las divisiones durante tanto tiempo y que no tenía otro tema de conversación…- Tomoe la miró de soslayo- es el teniente Renji Abarai. Tu superior y quién se encargará de supervisar nuestros entrenamientos, entre otras cosas- la revelación de su amiga hizo pensar a la joven, que se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos- ¿Tienes algún interés en especial, Tomoe?

- No, no, sólo preguntaba- y se giró con media sonrisa- Ya sabes que mi objetivo ha sido siempre ser más fuerte y estar al nivel de Sawakita.

- ¿Va todo bien entre vosotros?- preguntó tímidamente. Tomoe asintió con media sonrisa, algo que no convenció a su amiga.

- Ha estado algo distanciado de mí últimamente. Supongo que ya no tendremos tanto tiempo para vernos y, visto lo visto esta mañana, no creo que en su escuadrón le den mucha tranquilidad.

Ya más serenas, ambas salieron al pasillo para retomar sus nuevos roles. En poco tiempo empezaría el entrenamiento y querían dar la mejor de las impresiones en su primer día.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su posición ya era tarde. Estaba totalmente perdido. Lo único que podía ver a su alrededor eran un montón de árboles, pero nada para guiarse. Pensó en lo que siempre había escuchado en el caso de perderse: volver hacia atrás recorriendo el mismo camino. Así siempre llegaría a algún sitio. El problema de aquél consejo era que no veía ningún camino ni nada que se lo pareciera. Agudizó el oído para intentar oír algo familiar, pero sólo los pájaros y el viento demostraban su presencia. Miró hacia abajo y se tranquilizó al ver que tenía su zampakuto. Si había peligro tenía la seguridad de poderse defender. Se giró sobre él mismo y eligió un camino al azar. Seguiría su instinto. Sabía que a algún lugar llegaría.

Se mantuvo en silencio apoyando sus pies encima del retrete y anulando su reiatsu. No quería que nadie percibiera su presencia y menos en aquellas bochornosas circunstancias. Agudizó el oído y escuchó la voz de dos jóvenes y novatas, vista su conversación. Sintió un doloroso pinchazo atravesar su cabeza y apretó con más fuerza el pañuelo aún mojado. Se sentía tremendamente ridículo en aquella postura y situación, pero no tenía ninguna gana de dar explicaciones a nadie sobre su deplorable estado. Y más habiéndolas evitado a quién las merecía: su capitán. Recordó de nuevo la seriedad de su rostro y la pesadez le invadió. Estaba seguro que el castigo iba a ser memorable esta vez. No le valdría ninguna excusa, no esta vez. Volvió de nuevo en sí al escuchar a una de las jóvenes referirse a él.

- ¿Sabes quién es aquél hombre de pelo rojo?-

- Es imposible que no sepas quién es. Tú, quién estuvo estudiando todas las divisiones durante tanto tiempo y que no tenía otro tema de conversación… Es el teniente Renji Abarai. Tu superior y quién se encargará de supervisar nuestros entrenamientos, entre otras cosas- no oyó nada durante unos instantes, por lo que creyó que se habían ido e instintivamente se acercó más a la puerta- ¿Tienes algún interés en especial, Tomoe?- Renji sintió cómo su cara adquiría tintes rojizos similares a su cabello. No sabía que podía ser tan atractivo para las jovencitas. Una sonrisa de supremo orgullo apareció en su rostro e imaginó lo placentero que podía llegar a ser ese año, aún los inconvenientes de la traición de Aizen.

- No no, sólo preguntaba- toda la lívido cayó por su propio peso junto a sus sueños eróticos. Mala suerte- Ya sabes que mi objetivo ha sido siempre ser más fuerte y estar al nivel de Sawakita.

Supuso que el tal Sawakita sería su pareja. Sonrió socarronamente al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que los jóvenes acababan emparejándose durante sus años en la academia. Él no tuvo tanta suerte. Estaba tan obsesionado con superar a su capitán que no había prestado mucha atención a las mujeres que le rodeaban. Por aquél entonces tan sólo Rukia estaba en sus pensamientos y era a causa de su ausencia. Nunca se había planteado si era algo más que amistad lo que sentía por la Kuchiki.

Cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado guardando para no ser descubierto. Se sentó encima del retrete y agachó un poco la cabeza. Aunque se había distraído con la interrupción de ambas chicas, el dolor no había menguado. Una de ellas había mencionado un detalle que casi había olvidado: debía encargarse de supervisar el entrenamiento de los novatos. Bufó de desesperación. Ese era más castigo que el que su capitán le pudiera infligir. Quizás ese era, pensó, vistas las dolorosas consecuencias.

Se levantó pesadamente de su improvisado asiento y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el lavamanos. Dejó a un lado el ya húmedo pañuelo y se mojó la cara y el cuello con las manos. Debía parecer lo más despejado posible. Al alzar la cara se quedó mirando su propio reflejo durante un rato. Se veía a leguas que no estaba en su mejor momento. Las predominantes ojeras le delataban, así como la rojez de sus ojos. Apoyó las manos y bajó la cabeza con cansancio. Bonita imagen de un teniente el primer día, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no había tiempo para más lamentaciones. Se do un par de golpes en la cara, cogió el pañuelo y se lo anudó fuertemente a la cabeza para que su frente siguiera mojada. Dio los últimos toques a su traje y salió concentrado a sus quehaceres. Si lo hacía todo bien, lo que quedaba de día pasaría lo más rápido posible.

El primer enemigo con el que se encontró fue el sol. La mañana era espléndida, digna de la estación primaveral y, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que disfrutaba de los rayos solares, en esa ocasión deseó que el astro rey explotara. ¡Como desearía tener en esos momentos una gafas protectoras! Caminó unos pocos metros y allí estaban. Todos los miembros de su escuadrón colocados en filas esperando sus instrucciones. Reconocía que este momento siempre le había gustado, que todos y cada uno de los jóvenes que estaban allí mirándole estuvieran dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible para estar a la altura que se les exigía. Apretó los puños mientras se daba fuerzas. Frunció el ceño y se encaró a todos ellos con la seriedad que el momento demandaba. Con la mirada repasó algunos de los rostros, muchos de ellos nuevos, otros ya conocidos y algunos que echó de menos. Tanto la sexta, como las demás divisiones, había perdido a varios miembros a raíz del conflicto con el traidor recientemente por lo que no podía dejar de lamentar su eterna ausencia.

- Al ser vuestro primer día evaluaremos el nivel de todos y cada uno de los nuevos miembros. Haréis un combate contra uno de los veteranos. Dad todo lo que tengáis, demostrad lo buenos que sois- dijo con autoridad- Formad dos filas aquí. Rikichi tú serás el árbitro- el joven asintió y se puso a su lado.

En unos instantes se habían formado dos grupos bien definidos. Se notaba la experiencia entre ambos. Mientras los novatos se mantenían serios y con la mano sobre sus zampakuto, los miembros más veteranos estaban más relajados, hablando entre sí y bromeando. Incluso pudo percibir cierto flirteo entre algunos jóvenes. No pierden el tiempo, pensó.

Miró a Rikichi y éste no tardó en dar la orden para que los primeros combatientes dieran un paso al frente y se pusieran en posición de combate. Renji cruzó los brazos con tranquilidad y se dispuso a observar. Cuando hubiera acabado debería darle el informe correspondiente al capitán Kuchiki.

Tomoe miró a su izquierda. Uno de los jóvenes con los que se iba a enfrentar no paraba de mirarla y sonreír, mientras comentaba con sus amigos algo. Era ciertamente molesto. Miró hacia delante y vio que los combates habían empezando, decantándose por los veteranos. Cada vez faltaban menos para que llegara su turno y empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

- Tranquila, guapa- dijo el muchacho de su izquierda sonriendo socarronamente- prometo no hacerte daño. Eso sí, me gustaría que pudiéramos salir y conocernos mejor- esas palabras provocaron las risas de sus amigos.

Tomoe, por su parte, evitaba sus miradas e intentaba concentrarse en su propia fuerza. Ese era el momento de demostrar sus habilidades. Sabía que no ganaría por su inexperiencia, pero confiaba en dar una buena imagen al teniente. Debía empezar con buen pie en el escuadrón y qué mejor manera que enfrentarse a un tipo tan baboso como el que tenía a su izquierda. Se lamentó de no haber hecho más caso a Sawakita y haber entrenado más duro con él durante largas jornadas, pero sabía que aquellos días los había empleado muy bien en perfeccionar otras artes de lucha como el kidou, aunque no con la potencia que deseaba.

Vio como la mano de Hiromi buscaba la suya. La notó algo fría y sudorosa por lo que la apretó con más fuerza en señal de apoyo. Su amiga parecía no tenerlas consigo aun sus buenas actitudes para el combate. Jamás había entendido por qué Hiromi se comportaba de una manera tan tímida justo antes del combate, cuando después demostraba su gran valía ante los presentes. Estaba segura que ese hecho se iba a repetir.

- ¿Acaso estáis asustadas, chicas?- preguntó de nuevo el joven de la izquierda.

- Prometemos no haceros daño- dijo un compañero a su lado levantando la mano y con cara de pena- No podría perdonarme jamás lastimar unas caras tan lindas como las vuestras- Tomoe miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante buscando a Maeda. Le extrañaba que no se hubiera pronunciado aun.

- Oye, guapa- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella- Si quieres puedo dejarme ganar… sería un favor para que no quedaras mal delante del teniente. Estoy seguro que él lo entenderá…- cuando estuvo a punto de cogerle del brazo, una mano más grande se lo impidió.

- Uchida, estate quieto- dijo el teniente Abarai con tono grave- Te he avisado varias veces y ni tan siquiera me has escuchado. Una insubordinación más y serás castigado- y sin decir más volvió a su lugar para que se reemprendiera el combate.

Tomoe se quedó estupefacta. No había notado su presencia hasta que había estado justo a su lado y, por lo que veía, ni el mismo Uchida la había notado. Miró a su izquierda y vio cómo el joven mantenía la vista al frente, al igual que sus compañeros. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de su mirada le faltó tiempo para desafiarla y lanzarle un beso provocador. La joven lo tuvo decidido en ese momento: daría todo lo que pudiera para vencer a ese mamarracho.

Llegó el turno de Hiromi. Se veía su inseguridad a leguas y eso no era bueno. Su contrincante se mostraba muy seguro, incluso altanero, cosa que empeoraba los ánimos de la rubia. Pero tal y como esperaba Tomoe, en la mente de su amiga cambió algo en el momento en que Rikichi dio comienzo al combate. Hiromi, de naturaleza dulce y tranquila, desenvainó su zampakuto con tal destreza que sorprendió a su oponente, que se vio forzado a dar un salto hacia atrás. En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la seriedad del asunto, pero no lo suficiente. La joven dio un paso hacia adelante espada en mano, mientras que el chico, con un movimiento ágil aparecía a su espalda. No tuvo tiempo de tocarla, ya que Hiromi, con los sentidos agudos, se había agachado en el momento preciso para evitar el golpe. Se giró sobre sí misma y volvió a encararle, pero el joven, mucho más pillo que ella, le hizo la zancadilla para que cayera sobre su propia espada. Tomoe no pudo evitar correr hacia su amiga al ver la sangre brotar de su mano. No era una herida profunda, pero sí lo suficientemente molesta como para dar por finalizado el combate. La joven castaña ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. En ese momento apareció Maeda.

- Tranquila, yo la acompañaré a la enfermería- dijo con media sonrisa- Te toca combatir. Mucha suerte- la joven se lo quedó mirando con cierta seriedad hasta que apareció una sonrisa triunfal en su expresión y chocó la mano con su amigo. Hiromi no podía estar en mejores manos que en las de Maeda.

Cuando Tomoe volvió a la fila era su turno. Miró de nuevo a su izquierda y vio cómo Uchida se regodeaba de su buena suerte al luchar con una chica como ella. La joven no pudo evitar fruncir nuevamente el ceño.

Renji no varió su serena expresión al ver a los nuevos contrincantes. Era el turno de Uchida. Ese joven era un problema con patas y más si se juntaba con sus dos compinches. Su fama de ligón no era ajena a sus oídos, pero no le importaba si no afectaba al escuadrón. Pero parecía que el problema le había estallado en la cara. Fue entonces cuando miró a la joven novata que se posicionaba a su izquierda. Llevaba el ceño fruncido, señal de que le había afectado todo el asunto con Uchida. Fue entonces cuando por un instante sus miradas coincidieron. Tenía los ojos grandes y verdes, llenos de determinación y fuerza. Intuyó que para ella aquél enfrentamiento no era sólo una prueba, sino algo más. Era como un examen para sí misma y contra su oponente. Ella ladeó su mirada y la posó en la persona que estaba delante, alguien que mantenía una postura nada seria y que se estaba tomando todo aquél asunto como un juego. Por lo visto no había aprendido nada durante esos años.

Rikichi dio comienzo a la lucha. Tomoe se puso en posición de combate con la mano encima de la empuñadura de su zampakuto. Uchida dio un salto hacia adelante con las manos en alto, como si quisiera agarrarla, pero lo único que provocó fue que la joven se girara sobre ella misma, se colocara a su espalda y le diera un golpe fuerte en los riñones. Uchida cayó de rodillas, mientras Tomoe se mantenía en guardia. El joven vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo sus compañeros empezaban a reírse de él y se enfadó. Giró sobre él mismo con rapidez y desenvainó su espada con rabia. No pensaba dejarse ganar por una novata por muy guapa que fuera. La joven advirtió el peligro en la mirada de su oponente y se puso alerta. Intentó seguir sus movimientos, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya lo tenía prácticamente encima. Instintivamente alzó la espada y bloqueó el ataque. La diferencia de fuerzas era notable y, viendo que empezaba a ganarle terreno, Tomoe sintió que no tenía más salida que usar sus piernas. Se dio impulso como pudo y golpeó el estómago de Uchida. El joven se sorprendió ante este gesto y dejó de hacer tanta presión, algo que la chica aprovechó para coger una mejor posición a su derecha y contraatacar por ese lado. Pero los reflejos del veterano estaban más afilados y bloqueó el ataque con un movimiento curvo de la espada.

Tomoe empezaba a impacientarse. Le estaba empezando a comer el terreno y no quería ni pensar en la derrota. Aguantó la embestida de la espada una y otra vez hasta que se vio atrapada contra la pared. Uchida estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado.

- Ahora que te tengo más cerca puedo ver que eres realmente guapa- se acercó más a ella para olfatear su cuello- Me gusta el olor a vainilla que desprendes.

Ese gesto llenó de ira a Tomoe, quién sacó toda su furia para deshacerse de su cobertura y obligarle a que retrocediera. Uchida sonrió ante el arranque de genio, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. La joven respiraba pesadamente ante el esfuerzo que había hecho. Este combate le demostraba lo lejos que estaba de su objetivo. Debía entrenar mucho más para lograr un nivel normal como el de Uchida. Intentar compararse con el de cualquier miembro más importante era simplemente una locura.

El muchacho, harto de esperar, avanzó hacia ella con más fuerza si cabía que anteriormente. Se había dado cuenta de su cansancio y quería acabar con aquello lo antes posible. Tomoe volvió a bloquear su ataque, pero en seguida lo perdió de vista. Uchida había usado su velocidad para colocarse justo a su espalda e intentar ponerla en una situación comprometida, aunque sus ansias lo habían entretenido demasiado. Ese tiempo lo aprovechó la joven para agacharse y golpear su estómago por segunda vez. Esa vez sí le dolió. Cuando quiso alejarse de él, Uchida volvió a valerse de su velocidad para agarrarla por los hombros y caer sobre ella en el suelo. Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria.

- Ya te tengo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Sal de encima- pidió Tomoe- has ganado, ¿no?

- Ahora me dirás que nunca has tenido a ningún hombre en esta postura- siguió diciendo Uchida- Porque no me lo creo.

- No es asunto tuyo- dijo escuetamente. Miró hacia todos lados y vio cómo se acercaban sus compañeros.

- Me da igual ganar o perder- se acercó más a su cuello- Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes?- estaba a punto de besarla, cuando una mano lo agarró por el cuello y lo alzó. Tomoe se sintió liberada por fin y no tardó en levantarse para buscar su zampakuto.

Cuando Uchida alzó la cabeza vio a Renji con cara de pocos amigos. Después de arrastrar durante toda la mañana un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con agujerearle la cabeza tenía la mala suerte de aguantar la revolución de las hormonas de Uchida. El chico se había vuelto sordo. Tan ensimismado estaba con la chica que por segunda vez había ignorado sus peticiones y había hecho la suya. Se había ganado tener que limpiar los baños del escuadrón.

- Pero teniente…- dijo intentando disculparse.

- No hay reclamos, Uchida. Y date por satisfecho que no le informe de lo sucedido al capitán. Tu actitud es simplemente bochornosa. Si vuelve a repetirse haré un informe sobre tu comportamiento y no creo que quién te castigue sea tan benevolente como yo.

Uchida saludó al teniente y se colocó al final de la fila junto a sus otros compañeros. Tomoe, por su parte, se había quedado rezagada con su espada en las manos. La apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No había podido ganar a aquél idiota y se había sentido tremendamente inútil. Tenía tanto camino que recorrer…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el teniente Abarai se estaba dirigiendo a ella. No sabía si iba a castigarla también por su comportamiento o por su mal combate o simplemente la iba a reñir por su bajo nivel. Volvió a apretar la vaina de la espada.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Renji.

- Tomoe, Akemi Tomoe, señor- el teniente asintió con la cabeza al escuchar el nombre. Fue entonces cuando reconoció su voz. Era la misma que había escuchado en los baños. Esa sí era una casualidad.

- Has luchado bien- y le puso una mano en el hombro.

La joven simuló su alegría al ponerse de nuevo la espada mientras se colocaba al final de la fila. Miró a su izquierda y pudo ver cómo Uchida seguía con sus cuchicheos con su mirada posada en todo momento sobre ella. No creía que le importase mucho el tener que limpiar los baños. Era ese tipo de personas que se contentaban con conseguir lo que querían y que lo demás lo soportaban con cierta alegría. Mantuvo la vista al frente, fijándose en los pocos combates que ya quedaban, pero sin quitar su atención del teniente Abarai. Su superior mantenía su mirada seria en todo momento, siguiendo los movimientos de sus alumnos y así evaluarlos. Eso mismo había hecho con ella, evaluarla. Se fijó más en su persona y se dio cuenta que era un hombre algo peculiar. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el color de su cabello, rojo y brillante como el fuego. Su mirada felina ocultaba dos ojos pardos llenos de suspicacia y determinación, mientras que el pañuelo blanco que adornaba su frente intentaba simular los tribales de su cabeza… ¿Tribales?, pensó. Cuando fijó más la vista vio como varias partes del cuerpo era adornadas por tatuajes con formas geométricas. Había en la cabeza y en el cuello y, si miraba por la obertura de su chaqueta se podía vislumbrar un dibujo que… Tomoe no pudo evitar sonrojarse al preguntarse hasta donde llegarían esos tatuajes y dejó de mirarle. La inspección había acabado.

Tanto Hiromi como Maeda llegaron unos cinco minutos después. Tal y como había pensado en un principio el corte no era profundo y en unos días estaría curado. La joven rubia no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo al causante de su herida, quién sonreía junto a sus amigos como si nada le importara. Sabía que le había hecho una zancadilla para ridiculizarla, pero eso no iba a caer en saco roto. Siempre habría más oportunidades.

Era media tarde cuando Renji se personó ante el capitán Kuchiki para darle el informe sobre el estado físico de los novatos. En esa ocasión se había esforzado en señalar a los mejores con nombres y apellidos para analizarlos con más detalles y así ver su evolución durante esos meses.

- ¿Algo más, Renji?- preguntó el capitán mientras ojeaba los documentos que le había dado.

- No, eso es todo, taichou

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué era lo que pasaba durante uno de los combates?- Abarai tragó un poco de saliva. No era posible que…- He escuchado cierto alboroto y me he acercado a la ventana para ver qué pasaba. Uno de los jóvenes aprisionaba a una chica en el suelo y no parecía quererse levantar…- el teniente suspiró. Sabía de sobras la reacción de su capitán si volvía a escuchar algo de Uchida. Ese chico parecía no pensar mucho en su futuro.

- Era un combate estándar, taichou. Nada remarcable- intentó quitar hierro al asunto a sabiendas que el Kuchiki era demasiado perspicaz.

- Renji, informa a Uchida que si vuelve a poner en compromiso el nombre del sexto escuadrón será inmediatamente expulsado- y alzando la cabeza- Irrevocablemente- el teniente saludó a su superior antes de irse, pero cuando ya estaba en la puerta, la voz nuevamente de su taicho le hizo pararse en seco- ¿Cómo va ese dolor de cabeza, Renji?- el joven sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal.

- Estoy perfectamente, señor- mintió, pero era la única manera de salir airoso de ahí.

- Espero que la próxima vez no te dejes enredar con tanta facilidad por la teniente Matsumoto. Ten en cuenta tus responsabilidades. Ya puedes irte.

Cuando llego a su escritorio se recostó pesadamente sobre su silla. Era el primer momento del día en el que podía descansar un tiempo. Tenía la cabeza que le iba a explotar y todo por culpa de la maldita resaca. En esos momentos se decía a sí mismo que no iba a probar la bebida nunca más, pero sabía que eran palabras vacías. En cuanto Matsumoto, Hisagi o Kira aparecieran con unas botellas se iba a dejar llevar por la fiesta e iban a acabar como siempre. Bufó con desesperación mientras miraba por la ventana. El sol empezaba su ocaso y el día empezaba a llegar a su fin. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que en pocas horas estaría en su habitación descansando para estar al cien por cien a la mañana siguiente.

Escuchó algunas voces y se asomó por la ventana. Ahí estaba su dolor de cabeza perpetuo: Ataro Uchida. Parecía que no contento con su brillante actuación durante la mañana seguía con sus pesquisas. Renji se apoyó en el umbral de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y agudizó el oído. A sabiendas del aviso de su taicho debía estar prevenido.

- Ha sido increíble cómo te has tirado encima de ella- dijo uno de sus compañeros, mientras le daba codazos.

- Sí, me ha encantado tenerla debajo de mí- y sonrió de lado- Olía a vainilla.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó otro.

- Lógicamente, llevármela a la cama. Luego ya veré- dijo Uchida sin preocupación. Renji, desde lo alto frunció el ceño. Lo que nos faltaba, pensó, líos de faldas.

Bufó con cansancio. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar ese tipo de cosas él? Con lo fácil que sería un traslado a tiempo. Miró de nuevo a Uchida y recordó a la joven de la que estaban hablando. Era uno de los novatos que había llamado su atención por la destreza de sus movimientos ante el peligro, aunque admitía que debía trabajar mucho su fuerza física. Se había sorprendido al ver cómo resolvía, aún al punto de hacerse daño ella misma, el empuje constante de Uchida, quién desde el primer momento se había tomado casi como una broma la lucha. Claro que ese detalle también figuraba en el informe. Intentó recordar el nombre de la joven…

- Tomoe Akemi - dijo alguien de golpe. Renji giró su cabeza y ahí estaban aun- Y su amiga es Hiromitsu Miyu, la rubita tímida.

- La verdad es que no me importa mucho cómo se llamen. Nunca me ha importado demasiado- y empezaron a reír. Abarai alzaba sus ojos en señal de incredulidad. Estaba seguro que si Aizen atacara en esos instantes, ese grupo sería de los primeros en sucumbir.

Se separó de la ventana cansado de escuchar estupideces. Sobre su escritorio reposaban las fichas de las altas en el escuadrón, ya revisadas por su capitán, y que debían ser archivadas en la primera división. Más satisfecho por lo que le quedaba para finalizar el día, Renji cogió los documentos y se fue.

Jun Sawakita podía decir que había tenido suerte. Tras seguir el camino que había encontrado tras horas de vagar por el bosque, por fin había podido llegar al onceavo escuadrón. Para el capitán Zaraki y su teniente esa hazaña era inviable, por ahora, ya que habían vuelto a sucumbir a su frecuente mala orientación, quedando atrapados en medio del bosque. Cuando estuvo más recuperado, el joven no dudó en ir a buscar a Tomoe. Acostumbrado como estaba a verla diariamente, se le hacía un poco cuesta arriba no poderla tener a su lado y conversar como siempre habían hecho. Podía decir abiertamente que la echaba de menos.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el sexto escuadrón. No sabía cómo podría ser recibido y lo cierto es que le daba demasiada vergüenza entrar, así que esperó pacientemente en la puerta. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando vio que alguien salía. Era un joven alto de cabello estridente y cara de pocos amigos. Se puso justo delante de la puerta sin percatarse del brazalete que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Cuando se dio cuenta identificó claramente el emblema de la flor de sakura en el escudo. Era el teniente de la sexta división. Sin mediar palabra, se apoyó en la pared contigua y agachó la mirada. No quería tener problemas el primer día.

Renji miró de soslayo los documentos que portaba en su mano. Lo cierto era que con tantos inconvenientes durante el día no había parado a mirárselos en ningún momento. Suspiró en señal de cansancio pensando en que ya se haría una idea más general a medida que los fuera conociendo. Lo cierto era que los combates que había podido ver durante la mañana habían sido muy interesantes, tal y como le había dicho a su taicho. Alzó un poco la vista y vio una sombra esconderse tras la puerta con un rápido movimiento. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, aunque había algo en su cabeza que le decía que era algo inofensivo. Apretó los papeles y empezó a caminar calculando sus pasos hasta que llegó al umbral de la puerta. Tal y como había imaginado tan sólo había un crío con las manos a la espalda apoyado en la pared. Parecía que estaba esperando a alguien. En cuanto lo vio, el joven le dedicó una salutación respetuosa que le sorprendió y agradó a la vez. De nuevo sintió cómo el dolor atenazaba a su cabeza y resolvió ir a dejar los papeles inmediatamente. Se giró hacia el edificio que ahora se situaba a su derecha y pudo vislumbrar la ventana de su habitación. Ya quedaba menos para ir a descansar.

Cuando Sawakita levantó la cabeza vio como el hombre pelirrojo se alejaba de él con lo que parecía un paso cansado. Supuso que la rutina de tenientes era tan cansada como la de los miembros más bajos del grupo, aunque nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle. Focalizó de nuevo su atención en la entrada y vio a varias personas acercársele. Intentó distinguir a sus amigos, pero no parecían dejarse ver. Si había algo que Sawakita no soportaba era esperar; él, de naturaleza impaciente, era de los que siempre llegaba más tarde para evitar momentos como ese, pero el haberse perdido y encontrado en un lapso de tiempo indeterminado le había alterado los planes. Y ahí se encontraba, con los brazos cruzados y exasperado.

Su atención pronto se desvió al escuchar una serie de gritos a lo lejos. Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba Tomoe junto a Hiromi y Maeda. Los tres caminaban algo serios, sin decirse nada y a paso ligero, mientras un grupo a lo lejos no paraba de reír e insinuar cosas. En la mirada de Akemi pudo ver mucha rabia. Estaba realmente enfadada por algo y eso le alarmó. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo ya el primer día? Siempre había dicho que la sexta división era su sueño y ahora que lo había alcanzado no entendía cuál podría ser el motivo de su actitud. Esperó en la puerta sin dar ningún paso.

Tomoe vio a Sawakita a lo lejos y sintió mucha inquietud. Si Uchida y él se cruzaban podría haber complicaciones. Sabía del carácter belicista de Sawakita y si se enteraba de lo ocurrido durante el combate de la mañana podría crear problemas y eso lo quería evitar a toda costa. Intensificó el paso y se acercó con celeridad al joven moreno quién, haciendo gala de su gran sentido de la observación, ya estaba frunciendo el ceño. Cuando estuvo a su altura le cogió la mano y se dio la vuelta para irse hacia otro lado, pero Sawakita no estaba de acuerdo. Se mantuvo de pie con la mano de ella cogida, mientras esperaba a que Hiromi y Maeda llegaran. Fue entonces cuando escuchó mejor las palabras del grupo que tenían justo detrás. Eran tres jóvenes un poco más mayores que ellos que sonreían socarronamente y con cierto orgullo. Tomoe vio el desprecio en los ojos de su pareja e instintivamente le apretó la mano. Era cómo intentar parar el empuje de un felino antes de que saltara encima de su presa.

- Venga rubita, ¿por qué no dejas a este estirado y te vienes con nosotros?- dijo uno de ellos- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- Y tráete a tu amiga- añadió Uchida- Aun recuerdo la cara que ha puesto cuando estaba justo debajo de mí… Era toda una invitación- y sonrió de forma escandalosa.

Cuando Tomoe quiso darse cuenta, Sawakita se había acercado a Maeda y le había dicho algo al oído. El joven de pelo caoba había cogido a Hiromi y la había empujado levemente hacia adelante para dejarla al lado de Tomoe. Se avecinaban problemas y parecía que tanto Sawakita como Maeda estaban dispuestos a encararlos.

- ¿No me digas que de repente te has vuelto valiente?- dijo Uchida al ver la actitud cambiante de Maeda- Antes no has dicho absolutamente nada- y mirando a Sawakita- Parece que al lado de este tipo te sientes más seguro que con esas dos niñas…

- ¿Quién eres tú?- interrumpió Sawakita. Uchida, con media sonrisa, no acababa de entender la pregunta.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a enfrentar a alguien sin saber quién es o qué ha hecho?

- No me hace falta saber nada de mi contrincante- y sonrió con dureza. Desenvainó su zampakuto y se puso en posición de ataque- A ver de qué eres capaz.

Uchida no pudo evitar la sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro. Tanto él como sus dos amigos estaban acostumbrados a que nadie les recogiera el guante en cuanto a desafíos se trataba. Quizás era por qué siempre escogían 'víctimas' con más bajo nivel que el suyo.

- ¿Acaso te has acobardado?- preguntó con autosuficiencia Sawakita. Maeda, a su lado, imitó su ofensiva. Poco tardaron Uchida y los suyos en imitarles.

Hiromi intentó disuadirles de pelear, pero Tomoe le cogió del brazo. Sería inútil oponerse. La joven rubia posó su mano en su frente en señal de desesperación. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso justamente su primer día en el escuadrón? Por su parte, la castaña se había cruzado de brazos y se mantenía a la expectativa. Sabía que los motivos por los que luchaba Sawakita iban mucho más allá que la supuesta ofensa hacia ellos; simplemente, a él le encantaba pelear.

- Eres muy valiente, pequeño. No te tengo visto por aquí… ¿A qué escuadrón perteneces?- preguntó Uchida mientras daba vueltas a su espada en el suelo.

- Sí que eres curioso, amigo- siguió sonriendo- Soy Sawakita, nuevo miembro del onceavo escuadrón. Para servirte.

La cara del mayor sufrió un serio cambio en su semblante. Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero el joven orgulloso nunca había hecho buenas migas con los de la división del capitán Zaraki, a los que consideraba unos brutos desalmados. En cierta manera los temía. Y ahora tenía a uno de ellos allí, aunque fuera novato. Desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a luchar.

Al ver la acción de su oponente, Sawakita sonrió aún más. Alzó su espada y corrió hacia él con gran velocidad, obligando a Uchida a bloquear su ataque sujetando la espada con las dos manos. Es fuerte, pensó, tendré que ir con mucho cuidado.

Con un movimiento de brazos se deshizo de su presión y obligó a su oponente a recular. Se fijó en su expresión y se sorprendió: estaba disfrutando. Maldito sádico, pensó. Fue entonces cuando decidió liberar su zampakuto y demostrarle quién era el mejor. Si ese mosquito veía su shikai estaba seguro que esos humos que tenía se le bajarían al instante. Uchida cerró los ojos unos segundos para en seguida abrirlos y liberar el poder necesario para que su espada cambiara de forma para, seguidamente, alzarla para que todos la contemplaran en todo su esplendor. Conseguir dominar la zampakuto no era una tarea fácil.

Sus compañeros se alzaron en vítores y aplausos ante la exhibición, mientras Sawakita mantenía su postura. Tomoe seguía con los brazos cruzados a la expectativa.

- Akemi esto se pone cada vez peor- dijo Hiromi con preocupación- ¿Crees que Sawakita estará bien?

- Si dices eso es que no le conoces bien- y sonriendo- Ahora sí que se va a poner interesante.

Hiromi miró a su amiga de soslayo para luego fijar su mirada en Maeda. El joven se mantenía en guardia, evitando los golpes e sus dos oponentes, que ahora estaban más pendientes de la escenificación de su amigo que de su propio combate. Luego miró a Sawakita. Si Tomoe estaba en lo cierto tendría un as en la manga.

- Vaya, así que dominas el shikai- dijo bufando en señal de asombro- Menuda sorpresa

- Di lo que quieras, pero a ti te queda mucho para llegar a nuestro nivel. Por muy del onceavo escuadrón que seas.

El joven acarició su cabello negro y miró hacia detrás. Guiñó un ojo a Tomoe y ésta asintió con media sonrisa. Su complicidad iba más allá de los que muchos conocían.

- Sí, puede ser… o no

Sawakita alzó la espada hasta su cintura y lentamente fue rozando una de las hojas con el dedo índice suavemente, dejando tras de sí un nuevo dibujo similar a las escamas míticas de los dragones. Cuando llegó a la punta de la espada el relieve brilló con una intensa luz roja que encandiló a Uchida. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su oponente estaba encima suyo apoyando su espada en su garganta.

Nadie decía nada. Todos se habían quedado mudos de la impresión y eso afectaba a la confianza de algunos que instantes antes habrían firmado por la victoria de su compañero. La balanza se estaba equilibrando. Uchida salió de su estupefacción inicial y se zafó del agarre con un salto hacia atrás. Se tocó el cuello y vio que tenía un poco de sangre. Me las vas a pagar, gusano, pensó mientras la ira inundaba sus sentidos. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas liberando parte de su reiatsu por el camino y tomando posición de ataque. No se iba a reprimir. Iba a acabar con ese imbécil como fuera posible. No le importaba nada más en ese momento. Sólo deseaba ver su cabeza ensartada en la punta de su espada. Agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su espalda con la intención de concentrar toda su fuerza en ese golpe, cuando se vio invadido por un kidou de inmovilización. Gritó de desesperación al verse atrapado e intentó zafarse del agarre sin suerte. Sabía quién había sido el autor y, aunque una parte de su cabeza le decía que debía tranquilizarse si no quería tener problemas más serios, su frustración era tan grande que no podía controlarla.

Sawakita abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer el inmenso poder que se aproximaba a ellos. Lo reconocería a leguas, en parte gracias a la insistencia de Tomoe. El capitán Byakuya Kuchiki se aproximaba tranquilamente hasta ellos con la misma expresión impenetrable de siempre. Tan sola su presencia intimidaba a cualquiera por lo que entendía las ganas de su capitán por combatir contra él.

- ¡Capitán!- gritó Uchida entre dientes.

- ¿Dónde está el teniente Abarai?- preguntó ignorando las súplicas de su subordinado.

- Ha ido a entregar unos documentos a la primera división, señor- dijo uno de los jóvenes a su vera.

- En cuanto vuelve díganle que venga a mi despacho- y con un chasquido de dedos liberó al joven, ya cabizbajo- Lleven a Uchida a la enfermería y luego a mi despacho.

Tomoe se había quedado totalmente petrificada ante la actuación de su adorado capitán. Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas se descontrolaran tanto como para que el Kuchiki interviniera. Miró a Sawakita que continuaba parado y empuñando su espada. Seguía manteniendo la libración de la espada, aunque su atención se centraba en el hombre que estaba abandonando el patio de la división. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su amiga estaba a su lado apoyando sus manos en la empuñadura.

- La fiesta ha acabado, Jun-dijo sonriendo con pesadez- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?- el joven devolvió a su estado normal la espada que portaba y la guardó en la vaina. A su lado, Maeda asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba Hiromi.

- Para ser el primer día ha sido bastante interesante, ¿no?- dijo Sawakita, mientras los cuatro se alejaban por la calle. Para opinión de los otros quizás había sido demasiado intenso.

* * *

En cuanto salió del primer escuadrón, Renji sintió cómo la brisa vespertina le otorgaba otro ánimo. Por fin había acabado esa interminable jornada de trabajo y sólo deseaba volver a su habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y sonrió al estirar todo su cuerpo. Qué agradable sensación, pensó.

Pero toda tranquilidad se esfumó al ver de lejos a la teniente Matsumoto. Un creciente dolor de cabeza volvió a aparecer y sintió cómo todo su mundo perfecto desaparecía. Al verle, la joven corrió hacia él con todas las intenciones a la vista.

- ¡Renjiii!- saludó efusivamente mientras corría- Qué casualidad, ahora estaba pensando en ti- el teniente no pudo evitar mirarla mal. Sabía para qué lo estaba buscando y no le gustaba- Hisagi ha traído un par de botellas de sake que tengo guardadas en mi taquilla. ¿Te apuntas?

- Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansado Rangiku. Quizás otro día- mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre vio cómo la chica ponía pucheros.

- ¡Vamos, no seas tan aburrido!- estaba a punto de disculparse de nuevo, cuando escuchó a alguien llamarle en la lejanía. Se giró hacia donde procedía la voz y vio que era Kira quién venía corriendo. Renji empezó a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kira?- preguntó mientras su amigo recuperaba el aire.

- Creo que deberías volver a tu escuadrón- Abarai no entendía nada- Dicen que el capitán Kuchiki ha tenido que inmovilizar a uno de sus subordinados para aplacar una pelea. Te están buscando, Renji.

No había acabado de hablar cuando el joven teniente empezó a correr. Se podía imaginar quién era el sujeto alborotador. ¡Y eso que le había avisado! Maldito estúpido, pensó. ¡Qué manera de complicarse la vida por un asunto de faldas! Fue entonces cuando se corrigió mentalmente: habían sido más de un asunto de faldas y, por eso, estaba en esa situación. Intensificó su carrera hasta que llegó al escuadrón. El patio estaba desierto, pero podía intuir que había habido pelea por las leves marcas que habían quedado en el suelo.

Entró en el edificio con paso acelerado y se colocó bien la ropa. Tenía que mentalizarse sobre lo que iba a ocurrir y las culpas que iba a tener que asumir a causa de ausencia. Por el pasillo se encontró con Rikichi, quién le miró con cierto miedo.

- ¡Teniente! El capitán lo está buscando. Quiere verle inmediatamente en su despacho- calló durante unos segundos- Es Uchida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- en sus palabras no pudo evitar el cansancio. Quizás el traslado era la mejor opción para ese chico. Se había metido en demasiados líos y el taicho tenía un límite.

- Ya sabe cómo es. Estuvo molestando a varios de los novatos, sobre todo a esas chicas- Renji suspiró cansado- El problema vino cuando se encontró con un miembro del onceavo escuadrón. Se retaron y acabaron liberando sus espadas dispuestos a luchar. El capitán evitó que llegara a mayores, pero Uchida, fuera de sí, intentó zafarse del kidou y acabó por hacerse daño.

Renji agradeció las explicaciones a Rikichi y encaró lo que le quedaba del camino hasta el despacho principal con la cabeza un poco agachada. Uchida era un estúpido redomado, eso lo sabía, pero que hubiera alguien tan idiota cómo para seguirle el juego en medio del sexto escuadrón era inconcebible. Supuso que su taicho habría notado los débiles reiatsus de ambos y habría decidido actuar al no notar su presencia. ¡Maldita la hora que se le había ocurrido irse a dejar los documentos! ¿Pero quién se iba a imaginar que todo aquello iba a ocurrir? Fue entonces cuando se paró en seco al recordar una cara. Ese chico moreno, aquél con el que había coincidido en la puerta ¿habría sido el retador? Si lo pensaba bien era la única posibilidad puesto que no había tardado tanto tiempo en ir y volver.

Se paró ante la puerta del despacho y cogió aire. Movió levemente el cuello hacia ambos lados y llamó dos veces con los nudillos.

Cuando entró en la habitación fijó su mirada en su capitán, sentado justo enfrente suyo. Mantenía la expresión imperturbable de siempre, aunque podía sentir cómo su reiatsu estaba ciertamente elevado. Supuso que el enfado del Kuchiki sería de dimensiones inimaginables, pero confiaba en que se controlara por el bien de todos. Justo delante del escritorio estaba Uchida con la cabeza agachada y con la cara roja aun si saber si por vergüenza o por rabia. Apostó por la rabia ante la reiterada demostración de su falta de vergüenza. Colocó sus manos a la espalda y empezó a mentalizarse. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

- Renji, espero que te hayan informado sobre lo que ha ocurrido en tu ausencia- dijo el capitán sin emoción en sus palabras. Su teniente permanecía imperturbable delante suya- He informado a Uchida sobre la situación y parece estar de acuerdo con la resolución.

El teniente miró a su subordinado. Su cara delataba cualquier sentimiento menos que estuviera conforme con lo decidido por el capitán. Volvió a mirar a su taicho.

- ¿Ya ha decidido a qué escuadrón lo destinará?

- He estado haciendo varias diligencias para que se incorpore al octavo escuadrón del capitán Shunsui Kyōraku. Si bien es cierto que el capitán Kurotsuchi insistió mucho en tener nuevos integrantes en su equipo preferí que Uchida fuera a un grupo de más confianza.

Renji asintió levemente. Había escuchado varios rumores sobre los métodos del capitán de la doceava división y ninguno era bueno. Sólo había que ver cómo trataba a Nemu para darse cuenta que no tendría más tacto con alguien que no fuera de su propia esencia.

- ¿Entonces, está todo arreglado ya?- el taicho asintió- ¿Cuándo se hará efectivo el traslado?

- En cuanto el Comandante General lo certifique. Supongo que en unos días.

Uchida seguía con los puños cerrados llenos de rabia. Era una bomba andante, un foco de tensión y de problemas, pero debía admitir que en el fondo lamentaba la situación en la que se encontraba. No era mal chico, pero se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus impulsos y no medía demasiado las consecuencias. Esperaba que visto el resultado de sus actos pudiera serenarse y aprovechara sus buenas cualidades.

- Uchida, ya puedes ir a tu habitación- y sin decir nada más, el joven se levantó y se fue sin mirar a nadie.

Abarai entrelazó sus dedos tras su espalda y se quedó pensativo. Con el traslado estaba seguro que podrían surgir problemas, sobre todo en torno a los que habían desencadenado la acción final. A partir de ese momento la situación podía ser más difícil con los que se quedaban. Ese pensamiento pareció leerlo en su mente su capitán.

- Imagino lo que te preocupa, Renji- lo miró de frente- Pero era algo que debíamos hacer. Ya te lo avisé esta mañana: es un joven demasiado temperamental.

- Lo entiendo, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es la reacción de sus compañeros contra los novatos. Estoy seguro que pueden llegar a culparles.

- Entonces ese será tu trabajo. No quiero más problemas en mi escuadrón. Y menos por estos motivos- el teniente bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Siempre había intentado que ese tipo de cosas no saltaran a la luz, pero era algo inevitable para el ojo clínico de su superior. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando escuchó al Kuchiki hablar de nuevo. Que estuviera tan hablador era un signo inefable de su enfado- ¿Dónde estabas cuando ocurrió todo?

- Estaba en la primera división entregando los documentos que me pidió. No tardé mucho tiempo, pero parece que no lo suficiente como para evitar todo esto- Renji sabía cómo pensaba su capitán y estaba seguro que le iba a reprochar su ausencia, por lo que había decidido adelantarse y culparse de antemano. Ese día había sido lo suficientemente duro como para aguantar más reproches. Escuchó como el hombre se levantaba y suspiraba pesadamente.

- Creo que aun estando aquí habría pasado lo mismo- su teniente no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. No creía lo que estaba escuchando- Ya puedes irte.

El pelirrojo sintió cómo el peso de todo el día caía sobre sus hombros. Le dolían demasiado como para aguantar un nuevo contratiempo más. Se rascó un poco la cabeza y se quitó el pañuelo que tenía atado. A esas horas volvía a estar seco, aunque desprendía cierto olor desagradable a humedad por lo que creyó conveniente ponerlo a lavar. Camino a lo largo de todo el pasillo sin cruzarse con nadie, algo que agradeció al cielo. No quería dar explicaciones, no quería ver a nadie ni presenciar ninguna pelea. Por ese día había sido suficiente.

En uno de los cruces vio a lo lejos a un grupo de gente rodear a Uchida. Suponía que les estaba explicando su situación y su inminente traslado. Se colocó de nuevo el pañuelo en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el grupo. Sabiendo cómo era ese joven no creía que fuera a dejar un buen sabor de boca. Y estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Así sin más?- decía una de la jovencitas que estaba a su lado- ¡No es justo!

- Ese tipo del onceavo escuadrón me las pagará, ¡os lo aseguro! Si no hubiera sido por el capitán le habría bajado los humos a ese imbécil- proclamaba Uchida.

- He oído por ahí que era compañero de Tomoe, Hiromi y Maeda en la academia, y que por eso estaba aquí- la cara del joven cambió radicalmente al escuchar el nombre de la chica de ojos verdes.

- Tomoe, eh…- dijo pensativo- Así que por eso se puso así porque están juntos…

- Uchida debes dejarlo pasar- decía uno de sus amigos- Ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas como para provocar más.

- Yoshi eres un cobarde- dijo encarándose a su amigo- Si el capitán no hubiera aparecido…- pero no pudo acabar la frase. La sola presencia del teniente provocó que las palabras que iba a pronunciar se las llevara el viento.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado, eh Uchida?- dijo Renji en tono serio. Su aun subordinado se mantuvo callado y con la cabeza agachada- Puedes hablar libremente. No pienso censurarte.

- Pues… le habría puesto en su sitio, señor- dijo apretando los puños.

- ¿Supongo que ya sabes que todo esto ha pasado por tu cabeza loca, no?- dijo con seriedad- Sólo espero que esto te haga pensar en cómo debes comportarte de ahora en adelante. No sé si en el octavo escuadrón te permitirán según qué cosas- Uchida bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. Parecía que se estaba dando cuenta de su situación. Y dirigiéndose a los demás- Con esto quiero que os deis cuenta de que ya no estáis en la academia y que pertenecer a uno de los escuadrones del Gotei 13 es algo muy serio y de gran responsabilidad. No son tiempos fáciles para el Seiretei por lo que lo único que debéis tener en la cabeza es entrenar para ser mejores. La lucha final está por llegar y debemos estar preparados. Ahora id a descansar- dicho esto el grupo se desintegró y sólo quedaron Uchida y él.

- Teniente Abarai, lo siento-y se disculpó con una pronunciada reverencia. Renji sonrió acariciándole la cabeza y deseó que todo le fuera muy bien.

Tomoe no podía evitar sentirse inquieta por todo lo que había ocurrido y no podía responder a las caricias que le estaba dedicando Sawakita. Estaba segura que aquello les afectaría de una manera o de otra y eso lo detestaba. Se giró hacia la derecha para encarar al joven que la tenía abrazada por la espalda. Parecía que él no le había dado demasiada importancia a lo ocurrido.

- Akemi, ¿no crees que debes dejarlo pasar? Lo hecho, hecho está- y besando uno de sus hombros- Además él lo ha provocado todo. Sea cuál sea su castigo, se lo merece.

- Yo no lo veo tan claro- Sawakita la miró a los ojos y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara- No quiero perjudicar a Hiromi y a Maeda.

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara mirando cómo se pavoneaba delante de vosotros?

- No, no es eso… sólo que me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. No sé cómo reaccionarán los que deben ser mis compañeros- Sawakita se incorporó en la cama y acabó apoyando su espalda en la pared.

- Mira, no debes preocuparte por nada- y cogiéndole la mano- Todo irá bien- entonces la besó.

La joven acarició la cara de su pareja e intensificó el beso. Siempre que se encontraba entre sus brazos recordaba la primera vez que se habían visto. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella en ese momento que años después se encontraría en esa situación? Acababa de aprobar el examen de admisión con una nota superior a la esperada por lo que sus expectativas en su inicio habían sido muy altas. Tan sólo entrar en la clase lo vio. Por aquél entonces aun llevaba el pelo largo, aunque tan negro como el de ahora. Sus ojos azabaches brillaban con luz propia y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Jun Sawakita. Como tantas relaciones habían empezado como los mejores conocidos para pasar a ser los mejores amigos. Una noche de otoño, una pequeña fiesta en la habitación de Hiromi los impulsó a empezar como pareja hasta ahora. De eso habían pasado cerca de cinco años en los que habían vivido todo tipo de situaciones. Ahora, con un rol mucho más importante del desempeñado hasta ahora, Akemi Tomoe temía que todo lo que significaba formar parte de escuadrones distintos los distanciara. O peor, que una batalla los separara para siempre.

Se mantuvo en silencio mirando el techo de la habitación. Sawakita se había quedado dormido hacia muy poco tiempo y ella debía volver a su habitación en el sexto escuadrón. Se bajó de la cama y salió con las sandalias en la mano para que nadie pudiera oír sus pasos. Cuando pasó cerca de una de las ventanas vio cómo gran parte del escuadrón estaba en el jardín bebiendo y riendo, mientras contemplaban la luna llena. Esos sí que se lo pasan bien, pensó.

Ya en la calle se sintió más descansada, pero su conversación con Sawakita aun la tenía preocupada. Él lo veía todo desde un ángulo mucho más cómodo que ella. Siempre había sido así: él se guiaba por impulsos y evitaba pensar en las consecuencias, mientras que ella era más racional e intentaba analizarlo todo. Aunque quizás en aquella ocasión él tuviera razón, quizás se estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza con algo meramente puntual. Se abrazó a sí misma al notar que empezaba a hacer frío en la calle y apuró los pasos lo suficiente como para llegar en poco tiempo al escuadrón.

Tal y como pensaba estaba todo en silencio. No había ninguna luz por ninguna parte. A esas horas, y después de una jornada de arduo trabajo, estaba segura que la buena gente estaba reparando fuerzas para dar lo máximo al día siguiente. Y luego estaba ella, una furtiva en su primer día volviendo a altas horas de la madrugada. Si la viera el capitán la mandaría al Rukongai de una patada. Tal y como había hecho al salir del onceavo escuadrón, Tomoe se deshizo de sus sandalias para evitar hacer más ruido del necesario. Lo positivo de todo aquello era que su taicho tenía casa propia lejos de allí, por lo que la agudeza de su oído quedaba descartada. Comenzó a caminar muy despacio apoyándose en la pared del largo pasillo. No veía nada y tenía miedo de tropezar y caer. Siguió dando pasos cortos, pero seguros hasta que llegó a una bifurcación. Según recordaba, si llegaba allí sólo tenía que coger el siguiente pasillo a la derecha y subir al piso de arriba. Tres puertas a la izquierda estaba su habitación. Lo tenía todo calculado.

Miró a ambos lados hasta que se decidió cruzar para encarar el tramo del pasillo bajo los mismos parámetros que anteriormente. Gracias al reflejo de la luna pudo vislumbrar las escaleras, pero cuando quiso ir a subirlas una sombra se cruzó en su camino. Antes de que pudiera gritar, una mano grande y fuerte la silenciaba.

Su ansiado descanso le había durado tan sólo tres horas de sueño seguido. Renji, sudoroso a causa de las pesadillas originadas por culpa de la intensa jornada laboral, se había despertado agitado y con el corazón en un puño. Lo único positivo que podía sacar de todo aquello era que el dolor de cabeza había remitido absolutamente y que volvía a ser dueño de sus sentidos. Apoyó su cara entre sus manos y suspiró. ¡Había sido horrible! Aizen no podía destruir al Seiretei y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Eso debía impedirlo por todas las formas. Se sentó con las manos apoyadas hacia atrás y respiró hondamente para recuperar el aire. Se acarició la garganta y sintió que la tenía seca. Con mucha pereza salió del futón e intentó ponerse de pie, mientras maldecía a su cabeza por no haberse acordado de dejar un vaso con agua cerca de la cama como siempre hacía. Parecía que toda aquella mala suerte no acabara y se consolaba pensando en que el día siguiente debería ser mejor.

Cuando estuvo de pie se colocó bien el yukata blanco que vestía. Sabía que no iba a haber nadie a esas horas por los pasillos, pero eso no le esgrimía de ir medio desnudo por el escuadrón. Abrió la puerta y salió al frío pasillo con pasos lentos pero decididos. Los baños no estaban muy lejos, así que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba listo para volver a la cama. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido sordo. Había sido muy débil, pero lo suficientemente extraño como para ir a ver qué era. Procedía de la parte delantera del edificio. Sabía que no habría nadie, pero estaba seguro que dormiría mucho mejor después de comprobarlo. Se tiró el cabello hacia un lado y caminó por el pasillo apoyando una de sus manos en las paredes como guía. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver una sombra deslizarse a unos cinco metros. Estaba seguro que no era una amenaza vistos sus torpes movimientos, pero sí que era necesaria su intervención. Todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre por parte de sus subordinados. Cuando vio que estaba confiada, se atravesó justo delante suyo con la suficiente habilidad como para taparle la boca antes de que gritara.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú por aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Renji algo molesto. Tomoe, con los ojos como platos, no podía evitar mirarle algo asustada.

- Só- sólo es que me entretuve y volví tarde- dijo entrecortada- No volverá a pasar, señor- el teniente recordó al instante las veces que había llegado a hurtadillas a su habitación con peor estado del que presentaba la joven. Aunque él optaba por saltar directamente por la ventana. Cuando se fijó más en su cara la reconoció. Ella de nuevo, pensó.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- sabia de sobras cómo se llamaba, pero quería hacerla sentir más incómoda aun.

- Akemi Tomoe, señor- sus ojos grandes y verdes volvieron a colisionar con los suyos y agradeció que la oscuridad lo amparara. Para Tomoe todo aquello había sido la culminación final a un día desastroso. Se prometió que jamás volvería a cometer ese fallo. Debía centrarse. Bajó la vista al sentirse intimidada por la mirada de su superior centrándola ahora en la obertura de su yukata. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el teniente Abarai no vestía su traje de shinigami, sino que iba con una sencilla bata de dormir blanca, lo que le hacía destacar más si cabía sus originales tatuajes. Sintió cierto sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas y desvió su mirada.

- Creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir. Mañana ya hablaremos- la joven le dedicó una reverencia en señal de respeto y empezó a subir las escaleras. A medio camino se dio la vuelta y pudo ver cómo su superior se daba la vuelta para irse a su habitación. Vio que su larga melena rojiza se deslizaba por sus hombros y caía por su espalda y pensó en la suavidad de su tacto.

* * *

**Opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas varias,... serán bienvenidas. Gracias :)**


End file.
